magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
Little Witch Academia: Episode List
1- "Arata naru Hajimari" ("Starting Over") (新たなるはじまり) Airdate: January 9, 2017 Shiny Chariot is shown performing a magic show at night, as a child Akko Kagari entered. Chariot then chanted out the Seven Words of Arcturus, before summoning the Shiny Arc. She then creates a portal as her grand exit. The entire magic show gives Akko a glimpse of dreaming to become Shiny Chariot. Years later, Akko has arrived at Glastonbury, England to enroll at Luna Nova Magical Academy, however, she must find a bus station to take her there. She then stumbles upon Sucy Manbavaran, who is introduced silent. Akko spews a lot of exciting comments to her, before Sucy uses a vile of puppet magic to her stuffed bird, letting it poke Akko's eye. Nevertheless, Akko continues following Sucy, to given a handshake, before tricking her by a rope disguised as live snakes. This panics Akko and makes her fall to a water bank. As she mumbles about her poor interactions with Sucy while climbing the hill to the station, Akko spots Luna Nova students, Avery, Barbara Parker and Hannah England, who are gossiping about a transfer student, who they find out is Akko, due to her being from a non-magical background. As they notice Akko (who tried going unnoticed), she greets and asks the three if there is a bus stop; and they all chuckle at the statement and insult her. They then head to the ley line portal above them to participate in the opening ceremony with their brooms. Akko then attempts to catch up with them by climbing for the portal, but falls and is dismayed that she can only access it by flying. Fortunately, she managed to get help from other student named Lotte Yanson who offered her a ride to the school in spite of Lotte's initial reluctance due to her in haste for the opening ceremony. As they transverse through the portal, the ley lines suddenly suffer sudden disturbances caused by Akko's salty pickled plums. Lotte forcefully urges Akko to toss it away, but the disturbance become increasingly worse and Akko, Lotte, and Sucy (who also transversed through the same portal) crash-land at Arcturus Forest. The incident alarmed the assuming teacher of Luna Nova, Ursula Callistis, and her familiar Alcor, who quickly uses a disco ball-like astrological device to check ley line locations and sees the disturbance on Arcturus Forest's ley lines, which prompts her to investigate. Recovering from the fall, Akko accidently pinned Sucy to the ground just as she recovered her Chariot Card, which horrified Akko when she realized it as she thought she killed Sucy. To Akko's surprise, Sucy simply got back onto her feet and expressed her annoyance for the accident. Akko then found Lotte who also survived the fall in spite of her broom broke into two due to crash-landing. As Akko and Lotte wondered where they have crash-landed at, Sucy stated that they arrived at her destination, Arcturus Forest, with Lotte added that anyone who entered the forest, even witches, cannot get out once entered. Just then, Akko found her scattered belongings and retrieved them, which to Lotte's horror, led her to a Mandrake that proceed to attacked her. Barely escaping the man-eating plant, Sucy put Akko and Lotte into a tough situation where she locked them into a round cage made of enchanted ropes and have them summoned a Cockatrice for her so she can collect one of its feathers. This further dismayed Akko as Sucy also intended to have her and Lotte as sacrifice for the said endeavor, and rolled the cage over to escape the cockatrice. Just as they escaped a burst of its petrifying breath, Sucy managed to pull one of Cockatrice's poisonous feathers, angering it that it decided to chase her instead. Simultaneously, the cage that Akko and Lotte rode crashed, injuring Lotte's knee in process. With her injury and her broom also broken, Lotte become pessimistic that they will arrive at the ceremony in time , which Akko argued that they cannot give up yet. As she carried Lotte on her shoulder, Akko expresses her determination to become a witch in spite of the odds, which to her surprise, allowed Shiny Rod to materializes in front of her. Knowing what to do, Akko took the staff and called out the cockatrice to gain its attention to lure it onto Mandrake's vines. Her plan works very well, as the monster left Sucy alone and chase her instead, only to be entangled by the man-eating plant's vines. With the cockatrice trapped, Sucy took Lotte and Akko the ride to escape the forest, where at this moment, Sucy properly introduced herself to Akko. To Lotte's horror and Akko's dismay however, the cockatrice broke free from the mandrake's vines within a huge explosion before take flight and flew towards the girls. As the cockatrice began to shoot them down with its fiery breath, Ursula arrived in time to see the event and wondering how they arrived in the forest before notices Shiny Rod on Akko's hands. Suddenly, one of cockatrice's fiery blast destroyed Sucy's broom, resulting her, Lotte, and Akko plummeting to the ground below. This prompt Ursula to cried out for Akko to recite the First Word of Arcturus, allowing her to turned the Rod into its bow and arrow form to create a Ley Line portal with Shiny Arc below her, Sucy, and Lotte that led straight to Luna Nova. Once they entered the portal , it immediately closed, preventing the cockatrice from chasing the girls further. As Akko, Lotte, and Sucy transversed the portal, Akko sees glimpses of future events before her, moments before she and her companions crashed into the ceremony right in front of students who had arrived in time and teachers. Fortunately for her, in spite of their unpleasent arrival that interrupted the ceremony just as it started, Principal Holbrooke still allowed Akko to enroll the school, and had Finnelan brought Akko to her dorm where her roommate are none other than Sucy and Lotte themselves. Once Finnelan left them alone, Akko greets her roommate. The episode ends with the shot of Ursula's room that night, where Ursula smiles as she gazed on the moon with the return of Shiny Rod... 2- "Papiriodia" ("Papiliodia") (パピリオディア) Airdate: January 16, 2017 Akko begins her first day of lessons at Luna Nova, but the classes do not turn out to be as glamorous as she thought they would be. In addition, she has her first clash with the school's top student, Diana Cavendish, over their diverging views towards Shiny Chariot. While Akko later ponders over Chariot's unexplained disappearance ten years ago, Diana attempts to revive the academy's Jennifer Memorial Tree, which has been declining due to lack of nutrients, but instead, her restoration spell reveals apparently parasitic growths feeding off its roots. From the Shiny Chariot trading cards she had collected in her childhood, Akko recognizes these growths as the chrysalises of the Pappiliodya, an extremely rare species of magical butterflies, and manages to stop Diana before she can obliterate the cocoons. Using a spell listed in her trading card and some pronunciation help from Diana, Akko manages to use the Shiny Rod to successfully hatch the Pappiliodya, although the teachers assume Diana is the one responsible. 3- "Don't Stop Me Now" Airdate: January 23, 2017 Despite struggling to fly a broom properly, Akko becomes eager to enter the school's traditional broom relay event after learning Chariot was one of the winners. Later, Akko goes with Lotte to a magic item café where they come across a legendary broom known as the Shooting Star that has been sealed off for being too temperamental. Interested in the relay's prize offerings, Lotte and Sucy decide to help train Akko to ride her broom. On the day of the relay, Sucy uses her concoctions to give her team an early start and Akko an alternate means of using her broom. Meanwhile, Amanda O'Neill steals the Shooting Star to use for herself, only for it to break loose and run wild, soon running into Akko. After being dragged around the world and shaken off, Akko manages to take hold of the Shooting Star and catch up to Diana, only to fall off again when it breaks its seal and flies away, leading her team to finish in second place. 4- "Naito Fōru" ("Night Fall") (ナイトフォール) Airdate: January 30, 2017 As Akko and the others are given punishments for stealing food during the night, prohibiting them from leaving school grounds, Lotte becomes depressed as it leaves her unable to go to the city to attend the release of the latest volume in her favorite book series, Night Fall. Hearing Lotte's passion for the series and desire to meet the author, Annabel Crème, Akko and Sucy manage to sneak her aboard a food delivery truck into the city. During an event in which Annabel makes her first public appearance, Lotte takes part in a quiz and manages to win Annabel's fountain pen. It is at this point that Annabel, allegedly the twelfth author in the series to use the penname, declares that Lotte will be the next author to write Night Fall and disappears. Feeling that she would rather support what Annabel does rather than become her, Lotte consults the faerie residing in the fountain pen and soon finds Annabel, who has been doubting her literary abilities due to trolling comments. Reminding Annabel about what she loves about the series, Lotte convinces her to continue writing. 5- "Rūna Nova to Shiroi Ryū" ("Pact of the Dragon / Luna Nova and the White Dragon") (ルーナノヴァと白い龍) Airdate: February 6, 2017 While being forced to clean the academy's tower following an argument in class, Akko and Amanda witness a horde of dragons carrying off the Sorcerer's Stone, leaving Luna Nova without any magical power. Strangely, the academy staff does not react to this theft, instead accidentally revealing that this is part of an anticipated prophecy involving a dragon. After hearing a legend about a white dragon who resides in the nearby Ruins of Rastaban, Akko, Amanda, and their friends head there to retrieve the stone themselves. There, they discover the culprit to be a loan shark dragon named Fafnir, who has repossessed the Sorcerer's Stone from Luna Nova after their failure to keep up repayments on a loan he gave them. Luckily, Diana is able to decipher Fafnir's promissory note, written in dragon language, revealing that it does not actually mention paying back interest, meaning Fafnir has been tricking the school into paying back more than they actually owed. Caught in his deception, Fafnir is forced into nullifying the contract and returning the Sorcerer's Stone to Luna Nova. 6- "Porarisu no Izumi" ("The Fountain / The Fountain of Polaris") (ポラリスの泉) Airdate: February 13, 2017 Luna Nova hosts a welcoming party for Earl Paul Hanbridge and his son, Andrew, who is an old acquaintance of Diana's. Meanwhile, as Akko is stuck having to practice her metamorphosis magic after giving herself animal ears, she decides to go and search for the Fountain of Polaris, which she believes can grant her great power. During her search, Akko comes across Andrew, who expresses a strong disinterest in magic, and she inadvertently gives him animal ears and a tail. Arriving at the location of the fountain, Akko and Andrew are chased by and (with the unseen aid of Ursula) evade its guardian, a giant polar bear named Arcas. Upon approaching the fountain, Akko is shown a vision of a young Chariot, who was unable to receive the fountain's power until she proved herself to be a capable witch through her own effort. Helping Akko to realize that acknowledgement is something that must be earned, Ursula encourages Akko to become stronger and restores Andrew, who promises to keep their encounter a secret. Upon leaving the school, the Earl of Hanbridge confides to Andrew that he is planning to have Luna Nova closed down. 7- "Orenji Sabumarinā" ("Orange Submariner") (オレンジサブマリナー) Airdate: February 20, 2017 Akko studies hard for her exams, but still struggles to get decent grades despite Ursula's tutorage. After getting into a fight with Hannah and Barbara, Akko is threatened with expulsion from Luna Nova should she fail her final exam, which requires an understanding of fish language. While attempting to bribe the fish philosophy teacher, Pisces, Akko accidentally drops her down a drain into the school's sewage system. Transforming into a merman to search for her, Akko comes across a sad fish and chooses to use her emergency magic reserve to free its family and Professor Pisces from a poacher's trap. When Akko is once again faced with expulsion for her actions, Pisces gives her an A in her exam (the theme of which was "Altruism and Magic") for helping the fish family, while Ursula vouches that, despite the gap between her and her classmates, Akko's magic has improved considerably since her enrollment. After the fish Akko rescued are revealed to be an endangered species, her expulsion is cancelled and she is given a less severe punishment instead. 8- "Nemureru Yume no Sūshi" ("Akko's Adventure in Sucy / Sleeping Sucy") (眠れる夢のスーシィ) Airdate: February 27, 2017 After drinking her own ominous energy drink formula, Sucy winds up in a deep sleep with mushrooms growing around her body. Unable to ask for a teacher's help out of fear of expulsion, Akko has Lotte send her into Sucy's dreams so she can find out how to cure her. Enlisting the help of small angel and devil versions of Sucy, Akko encounters several different personality aspects of Sucy in her search for the original, only to get caught up in a purge of Sucy's unneeded emotions. After stopping the execution, Akko rescues a smaller kind-looking Sucy and soon comes across a drive-in cinema showcasing Sucy's memories. Just then, the Sucy that Akko rescued devours the other Sucys and transforms into a bloodythirsty monster that threatens to overtake Sucy's original personality. After rushing to find the original and attempting to wake her up by feeding her antidotes via mouth-to-mouth, Akko wakes up from what was apparently her own dream. 9- "Buraitonberī Andeddo Kikō" ("Undead Travelogue / Blytonbury's Undead Travelogue") (ブライトンベリーアンデッド紀行) Airdate: March 6, 2017 While trying to fix some tombstones that she knocked over while at a graveyard in the nearby town of Blytonbury, Akko accidentally mixes a repair spell she was using with one of Sucy's mushrooms, which ends up bringing a deceased soldier back from the dead. The girls find themselves chasing the soldier across town as he seeks revenge on a coward despite having no memory of who he is. After visiting the magical café, they discover the coward the soldier is searching for was a bellringer who allegedly broke a promise to his witch daughter, Miranda Holbrooke. Upon visiting the town's bell, which is missing its chime, the soldier remembers that he is in fact the bellringer, who gave Miranda a staff made from the bell's tongue before he died. Realizing that the Miranda in question is actually Luna Nova's principal, Akko uses the repair spell on the bell to rush everyone back to Luna Nova and reunite Miranda with her father, allowing them to spend some time together before the resurrection spell wears off and the soldier returns to the afterlife. However, this does not stop Miranda for issuing a relatively minor punishment on Akko and her friends for resurrecting the dead, which is illegal. 10- "Hachi Sawagi" ("Bee Affection") (蜂騒ぎ) Airdate: March 12, 2017 Hearing about a party at Andrew's mansion that Diana is attending, Akko, Lotte and Sucy don magical Cinderella dresses and sneak into the party. Just as Andrew notices them and prepares to send them out, Sucy, ever in the mood for a little mischief, sets loose a LoveLove Bee that causes whoever it stings to fall in love with the first person they see. The bee stings Andrew and Diana, causing them both to fall in love with Akko and pursue her. While searching for the bee in order to stop the spell, Akko overhears a conversation between Andrew and his father, who wants him to quit the piano and chase all witches out of the country. After receiving encouragement from Akko to keep chasing his dreams, Andrew uses his piano playing to distract the other guests so that Akko can finally swat the bee, undoing its magic. 11- "Burū Mūn" ("Blue Moon") (ブルームーン) Airdate: March 19, 2017 Akko comes to Ursula late at night to ask her about Chariot's disappearance, but doesn't get much help from her. Meanwhile, the teachers of Luna Nova discuss how magic is literally disappearing from the world and Diana looks into the history behind an ancient power that the "Nine Olde Witches" sealed centuries ago. In her studies, Diana discovers that his ancient power is sealed in Arcturus Forest, and can only be released when the Shiny Rod activates seven ancient words. Meanwhile, recalling a legend about an all-knowing spirit who only appears on the night of a blue moon, Akko takes the Shiny Rod with her to a place known as the Blue Moon Abyss. Reaching the center of the abyss, Akko confronts the spirit, who offers to grant her dream of being a great magician like Chariot in exchange for her past memories. Refusing to erase the past efforts she has made and determined to see her dream come true through her own strength, Akko awakens a new power in the Shiny Rod to force the spirit away. After Akko passes out, Ursula, who is revealed to be Chariot herself, speaks with the spirit's true form, Woodward. Woodward explains that Akko has already activated two of the seven words required to break the seal, and tasks Chariot with helping Akko activate the rest. 12- "What You Will" Airdate: March 26, 2017 As Luna Nova prepares for their annual Samhain Festival, during which the most exemplary student is crowned the Moonlit Witch, Diana is put in charge of the committee while Akko's group is stuck playing symbolic sacrifices for an ever-sorrowful ghost known as Vajarois. Determined to become the Moonlit Witch like Chariot was, despite everyone's low expectations of her, Akko gets pranked by a mischievous magic mirror, which turns her into an exact likeness of Diana. While initially eager to pull pranks while in this form, Akko quickly becomes aware of the responsibilities and talent Diana has, becoming dejected by the time the real Diana appears and turns her back to normal. Encouraged by Ursula to focus on what she can do instead of comparing herself to others, Akko is once again called to the Fountain of Polaris, which shows her a vision of Chariot through the perspective of one of her friends. Realizing that Chariot cared more about simply bringing joy to others with her magic rather than striving to be the Moonlit Witch, Akko figures out what she can do for the festival. 13- "Samuhain no Mahō" ("Samhain Magic Festival") (サムハインの魔法) Airdate: April 2, 2017 Wanting to follow Chariot's example, Akko proposes putting on a metamorphosis show to make Vajarois smile, which prompts Ursula to look into what caused Vajarois' sorrow in the first place. Initially unwilling to get on board with Akko's plan, Lotte and Sucy notice how hard Akko is working to make magic fun and decide to help her in her act. On the day of the festival, as Akko transforms into various shapes to try to entertain Vajarois, Ursula finds an item called Vajarois' Vestige, learning that Vajarois was a princess who had swallowed a seed of sorrow to remember her lost friends, causing her to experience eternal sorrow. Upon receiving this information, Akko and the others go inside of Vajarois and activates the third word, causing the Shiny Rod to pull the seed of sorrow out of her, allowing her true form to rest in peace. As Akko celebrates her success, despite being disqualified from the running for Moonlit Witch (which a reluctant Diana wins), another figure silently observes from afar. 14- "Nyū Eiji Majikku" ("New Age Magic") (ニューエイジマジック) Airdate: April 9, 2017 The faeries of Luna Nova go on strike, abandoning their duties and preventing the witches from using magic until they get a fairer share of energy from the Sorcerer's Stone. While Ursula is sent to retrieve some excess energy they can use, a new teacher named Croix Meridies arrives at Luna Nova to teach modern magic, much to the dismay of the more traditionally-minded teachers. Initially aiming to put an end to the strike, Akko ends up sympathizing with the faeries and joins their cause instead. As the fairy union tries to work out terms with the teachers, Croix proposes using her new techno-magical Sorcery Solution System to create new energy out of the wasted energy emitted from the Sorcerer's Stone, but this is met with refusal from the teachers. The strike worsens when a flame fairy is attacked while helping Hannah and Barbara take a shower, leading the other faeries to blame the witches. As Akko and the others try to free up the Sorcerer's Stone in accordance with their demands, only to get attacked by a mechanical fairy, Croix appears and uses her modern magic to absorb the negative energy from the faeries, heal the flame fairy, and solve the energy crisis. Impressed by Croix's achievements, the teachers allow Croix to install the SSS, but it is revealed that the entire faerie strike was secretly orchestrated by Croix herself to further her plans. And upon returning from her errand, Ursula is shocked to see Akko getting along with Croix. 15- "Chariotto obu Faia" ("Chariot of Fire") (チャリオット・オブ・ファイア) Airdate: April 16, 2017 Upon hearing that Croix and Chariot were classmates, Akko goes to Croix, who asks her to bring the Shiny Rod to her laboratory in the New Moon Tower for analysis. When Akko shows up, Croix knocks her unconscious and begins analyzing the data in her memories in order to find out how she is able to control the Rod. Fearing for Akko's safety, Ursula heads to the New Moon Tower and fights her way through Croix's defenses before confronting her. Ursula correctly deduces that Croix intends to claim the world's reconstruction magic for her own agenda, but Croix merely takes her leave, claiming how she did not gain any new information from Akko's memories anyway. After bringing Akko back to safety, Ursula explains to her about the ancient power called Grand Triskelion that is sealed away in the Arcturus Forest, and how it has the power to restore the flow of magic to the world. She reveals that the key to breaking this seal is to unlock the seven magic words hidden in the Shiny Rod, three of which Akko has already learned. Remaining unaware that Ursula and Chariot are one and the same, Akko becomes determined to find the remaining four words in the hope of meeting Chariot again. 16- "Pohoyora no Shiren" ("Pohjola's Ordeal") (ポホヨラの試練) Airdate: April 23, 2017 After learning from Ursula and the Shiny Rod that she needs to find something she is lacking in order to unlock the fourth word, Akko joins Lotte and Sucy as they visit Lotte's home in a remote Finnish village. The next morning, however, they discover that Lotte's parents and their neighbor have become infected with the rare Greenman Disease, which will gradually turn them into moss until they wither away. Needing five particular ingredients to make an antidote, the girls set off in search for them, but Akko's lack of patience proves to be an issue. When Lotte and Sucy also succumb to the disease, only Akko is left to get the remaining ingredients and is forced to learn patience in order to deal with a spooked reindeer and a yeti artisan who is lacking in self-confidence. Realizing the importance of being patient, Akko manages to unlock the Shiny Rod's fourth word and finish the antidote, restoring everyone to normal. 17- "Amanda Onīru ando Hōrī Gureiru" ("Amanda O'Neill and the Holy Grail") (アマンダ・オニール・アンド・ホーリー・グレイル) Airdate: April 30, 2017 Learning from Ursula that history and tradition are the clues needed to unlock the Shiny Rod's fifth word, Akko and Amanda sneak into Andrew's school, Appleton Academy, where a relic known as the Holy Grail is being kept. As Amanda and Akko disguise themselves as a student and a rat respectively, Amanda has a heated run-in with the chairman's son, Louis Blackwell, before they both come across Andrew. Although Akko manages to find the Holy Grail, both she and Amanda end up getting captured by Louis, who intends to torture them and break the grail. Objecting to this cruel punishment, Andrew proposes that Louis and Amanda instead settle their dispute in a sword duel in which, despite Louis' attempts to cheat, Amanda proves victorious. As Louis smashes the grail out of spite, techno-magic placed there by Croix possesses a suit of armor, which forces itself on Louis and takes control of him. With help from Akko and Andrew, Amanda manages to regain control of her magic and defeat the armor, freeing Louis in the process. Louis takes responsibility for the incident, and Akko and Amanda return to Luna Nova, unaware of Croix's involvement. 18- "Kūchū Daisensō Sutanshippu" ("Stanship Take Off!") (空中大戦争スタンシップ) Airdate: May 7, 2017 An annual ghost-hunting event, known as the Wild Hunt, is coming to Blytonbury for its final stage. After accidentally breaking one of her robots, Akko offers to help silent tech genius Constanze, who is participating in the hunt by invitation from Croix. Constanze is reluctant to let Akko help her as she prefers to work alone, but Akko soon manages to prove herself useful by helping Constanze gather the materials needed for the battleship she intends to use for the event. On the day of the Hunt, Croix calls normal occult fanatics to the event and uses her techno-magic to materialize the ghosts into bird monsters, which begin to cause havoc. Having adapted one of Akko's own suggestions for her design, Constanze transforms her ship into a mecha and, with the magical support of the Hunters, manages to defeat the monsters. Afterwards, Ursula confronts Croix with the knowledge that she caused the panic to gather "fuel spirit" from the normal people's emotional energy, but Croix confidently dares Ursula to try to stop her. 19- "Kyabendisshu" ("Cavendish") (キャベンディッシュ) Airdate: May 14, 2017 Akko learns that Diana is leaving Luna Nova to become the head of the Cavendish family. Refusing to accept Diana simply leaving despite their past differences, Akko decides to head straight to the Cavendish estate herself to try to change Diana's mind, joining up with Andrew and his father along the way. Once there, Diana's maid Anna explains to Akko that Diana must become the family head to keep the Cavendish family from falling into ruin under her aunt, Daryl. At a dinner party that night, Daryl attempts to sell off Cavendish heirlooms to the Hanbridges, including a tapestry of Diana's ancestor and one of the Nine Olde Witches, Beatrix the Affectionate, which formerly belonged to Diana's late mother. Angered at Daryl's sacrilege against her family's history and traditions, Diana states her clear intention to go through with her ascension and protect the family heritage from Daryl's greed. 20- "Chisei to Kansei" ("Intellect and Sensibility") (知性と感性) Airdate: May 21, 2017 As Diana prepares for her ascension ritual, which can only take place once every few years during a Venusian eclipse, she is ambushed and encoiled by Daryl's pet snakes. Akko, still believing that Diana doesn't really want to leave Luna Nova midway, hears from Andrew about how Diana once lost her magical abilities until something rekindled her determination. Right afterwards they overhear Daryl talking about her scheme to stop Diana from performing the ritual in time, and Akko decides to head into the Cavendish shrine to rescue her, but gets poisoned in the process. Despite being free to carry on the ceremony, Diana instead takes Akko away for treatment and tells her about her determination to continue the legacy of Beatrix and her late mother as benefactors to humanity. By firmly believing that Diana can still become the family head and return to school as well, Akko manages to awaken the fifth word, transforming the Shiny Rod into Chariot's broom, the Shiny Balai, which Diana and Akko use to reach the ritual shrine. Daryl and her daughters attempt to stop her, but are affected by a curse that falls upon those who would disturb the ritual. Choosing to save them from being turned into trees, Diana ends up missing the ascension, but in turn receives a vision of Beatrix for her compassion. Determined to protect the estate until the next ritual, Anna encourages Diana to pursue her true dreams and return with Akko to Luna Nova. 21- "Wagandia" ("Discipline") (ワガンディア) Airdate: May 28, 2017 Looking into the meaning behind the Shiny Rod's sixth word, Lyonne, Akko hears from Croix about how Chariot climbed the legendary Wagandea tree to learn it. However, Ursula urges against Akko doing the same as the tree is due to release a dangerous pollen that causes witches to lose their magic and flight abilities. Despite this, Croix takes Akko to the tree anyway, claiming that Ursula had lied about when the pollen would be released. While Akko begins climbing the tree, Ursula rushes to save her but is ambushed by Croix, who reveals she wants to destroy Akko as revenge against Chariot for being granted possession of the Shiny Rod instead of her. Ursula attempts to stop Akko from climbing the tree any further before the pollen is released, but is met with distrust from her over what Croix had told her. After Croix surprisingly prevents her from falling to her death, Ursula rushes to save Akko just as the pollen is released. Realising just how much Ursula has watched over her, Akko expresses her deepest apology and gratitude to her, which turns out to be the true meaning of "Lyonne" that unlocks the sixth word and heals Ursula's injuries. However, Croix is revealed to have been working on the Noir Rod - her own, dark version of the Shiny Rod - to claim the Triskelion's power for herself. 22- "Shario to Kurowa" ("Things We Said Today") (シャリオとクロワ) Airdate: June 4, 2017 With Croix having openly revealed her hand, Ursula calls Akko over to tell her the final word, whose meaning, however, she has not discovered. Notified by Diana about a message from Andrew, Akko leaves to meet with him, while a feud between nations about a controversial soccer verdict threatens to erupt into an international conflict. Noticing some techno-magic hovering around the protesters, Akko chases after one of the cubes and comes across Croix, and discovers that Croix has been manipulating everyone's emotions in order to convert it into magical energy. Just as Akko is attacked by Croix, she is saved by Ursula, whose identity as Chariot is finally revealed. Croix further reveals that, during her magic show ten years ago, Chariot herself drained her spectators' power of dreaming to effect her magic, thereby also depriving Akko of her natural magical talents; and when Ursula denies none of this, Akko is left devastated. 23- "Yesterday" Airdate: June 11, 2017 Ursula recalls how, in her search of the final word, she as Chariot became a performer to bring happiness to others with her magic. As demand for more spectacular magic increased, Ursula was tricked into using Croix's Dream Fuel spirit magic at the show which Akko attended. Upon learning that Croix's technique stole magic from spectators, Chariot's determination to perform without relying on it led to her inadvertently destroying part of the moon, causing her to lose the right to use the Shiny Rod and disappear from the public eye. Back in the present, Diana, upon learning that Akko hasn't returned home, confronts Ursula, having figured out her true identity as Chariot. Finding Ursula too burdened with guilt to help, Diana, along with the others, searches for Akko and manages to find her totally desolate. Showing Akko her prized Shiny Chariot card, Diana reveals that she was also a fan of Chariot who had attended that same show. Despite losing her magical abilities as a result, Diana's admiration for Chariot gave her the determination to regain her magic through hard work. Upon being told by Diana that she is the one better suited to live up to Chariot's ideals, Akko snaps out of her funk and reunites with her friends. Meanwhile, Ursula confronts Croix, who is about to initiate the final stage of her plan. 24- "Arukuturusu e no Michi" ("The Road to Arcturus") (アルクトゥルスへの道) Airdate: June 18, 2017 Croix uses the emotions of the rioting mobs to activate her creation, the Noir Rod, managing to disable all magic across the country. As Croix takes this rod to Arcturus Forest, Akko and her friends end up there as well after the magic goes out in the leylines. Croix uses the Noir Rod to unseal the Grand Triskelion, but is shocked to discover that it is just a simple twig wand only capable of casting simple magic. Just then, the Noir Rod goes berserk from the out-of-control emotions of the rioters and attacks Croix, devouring Ursula as she steps in to defend her. Luckily, Akko, with help from her friends, manages to use the Shiny Rod to destroy the Noir Rod, save Ursula and make full amends to her, realizing she must follow her own path to becoming a proper witch. This emotional moment awakens the Shiny Rod's seventh and final word, allowing Akko to utilise the Triskelion's true power and transform Arcturus into a lush and vibrant forest. But while Akko and her friends celebrate, some of the leftover technomagic from the Noir Rod attaches itself to a missile. 25- "Koto no Ha no Ki" ("Changing at the Edge of the World") (言の葉の樹) Airdate: June 25, 2017 The girls learn that the remnants of the Noir Rod have taken control of a nuclear missile that threatens to destroy the country Great Britain is currently in conflict with due to Croix's machinations. Unable to stop it by conventional means, Akko and her friends bundle their brooms' power with the Shiny Rod's magic, working it like a multistage rocket to catch up with the missile. Incidentally, the witches' efforts are broadcast around the world, and with all people witnessing their bravery, their belief that they can stop this menace fuels their magic to the maximum. Despite the monster missile putting up a hard fight, Akko and Diana - with the aid of the returning Shooting Star - use the enhanced power of the Shiny Rod and the Grand Triskelion to destroy the missile and magically spread happiness across the world, after which the Shiny Rod, having fulfilled its duty, disappears. In the aftermath, Croix, before going into custody, promises to dedicate herself to finding a cure for the Wagandea's curse on Ursula, and Akko finally manages to fly on her broom. Category:Little Witch Academia Page